


White Knight

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter still doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Day 66. Originally posted to LJ on March 7, 2011
> 
>  
> 
> Cheer-up fic for [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hllangel**](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/). Prompt from [](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/profile)[**whitecollar100**](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/): Challenge #36-Skin. Thanks to [](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/profile)[**evila_elf**](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/) for whipping this into shape.
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

Neal should have realized that Adler was playing him.

To Peter, the whole thing had sounded a bit too cozy for a boss and employee, or even a conman and a mark. Of course Vincent Adler was no ordinary mark. Peter still couldn’t believe that Neal had willingly invested his own money with Adler’s hedge fund.

“Skin in the game,” they'd called it--in Neal’s case pretty much his whole hide--leaving him with nothing but a suit from Adler’s personal tailor.

 _Why?_ Peter wanted to ask. _What did you see in him._

_And why do I care so much? ___


End file.
